


Talkin' About Love

by MoralitySucks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala Sex, M/M, Metallicar porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoralitySucks/pseuds/MoralitySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Cas the ride of his life.</p><p>LOTTA SMUT AND A LOTTA CAR INNUENDO, DON'T READ IF EITHER OF THESE THINGS UPSET YOU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talkin' About Love

**Cedar City, Utah**

The blazing desert sun beat down on the sparse excuse of a city scape, catching any bare bit of metal or glass and bouncing off in dangerously bright reflections. The beautiful, 1967 Chevy Impala gleamed through the mirage-inducing heat waves, managing to sparkle proudly even under the thick layer of dull red clay and ruddy dust coating her sleek, black body. 

She was parked in the empty parking lot of the Knights Inn, the cheapest motel on the very edge of town and the last place to sleep between there and two hundred miles of sweltering, untamed desert. It had a total of four rooms, three of which were vacant and all lacking functioning air conditioning or even ceiling fans to uselessly move the stuffy air about the cramped interiors. With the mercury in the exterior thermometer bouncing between 100 and 105, this was less than ideal. 

Dean Winchester exited the one open room, dark black shades covering his eyes and the sleeves of his black AC/DC t-shirt pushed up to his shoulders, baring his muscular arms to the sun. That was as hot weather appropriate as he got- Dean didn’t do shorts. He held a full bucket of cool, soapy water in each hand, bright yellow car sponges tucked under an arm and a six pack of PBRs under the other. 

Approaching his car, he set the buckets down, dropped the sponges in the water and cracked open a beer, placing the rest on one of the poles supporting the long awning above the porch in front of the short row of rooms. Wiping at some of the sweat already beading across his forehead, he downed nearly all of the can, anxious to drink it before the heat turned it unappetizingly tepid, and opened the driver’s door. A turn of the key had the jazzy opening riff of Zeppelin’s _Houses of the Holy_ thudding out of the speakers. He cranked the volume with a flourish and opened the passenger door before getting out, stretching languidly and grabbing a sponge. 

The dirt washed off in thick, gloopy tendrils; streams of mud winding down to the wheel wells and dripping to the crumbling pavement like murky tears. He relished every curve, every line, every perfect swoop of Baby’s pristine frame with firm, meticulous strokes and a tiny, content smile. His hair was beginning to clump together from the moisture and his biceps gleamed, slick with perspiration, but it would take hot-as-hell temperatures to keep Dean away from her beautiful body. Literally. 

Panting from the heat and exertion, he wiped a sudsy forearm across his cheek and turned to grab another PBR. 

He gasped when he came face to face with his angel, familiar trench coat hanging past his knees and usual curious frown adorning his face. 

“Damn it, Cas!”

“Hello, Dean.”

“I should make you wear a damn bell.”

Cas squinted at this. “Why? Is that a sexual thing?”

Dean was unable to help the grin this caused. “No! Well, I mean, not specifically. Probably for someone. Maybe if it was on a collar… hmm.” The sudden image of Castiel on his knees, completely naked save for a thick leather collar around his neck with a little bell affixed to the front as he stared up with those earnest blue eyes filled Dean’s mind and his thought process became completely derailed. “Oh, thanks!”

While he’d been lost in thought, the angel had silently held one of the beers out to him, and Dean was shocked to feel the can was nearly freezing cold when he grabbed it. “Whoa! Cas, man, did you..?”

“Yes, it’s a simple matter of isolating and slowing the atoms that compose the liquid. It should be a much more preferable temperature for consumption now.”

“Huh. You never stop bein’ useful.” He smiled and gave him a wink before kissing him lightly and opening his beer. It was delicious; every chug cooling him right down to his stomach.

Watching attentively as he drank, Cas rather enjoyed the appreciation evident on Dean’s face, as well as the way his full, moist lips pressed around the mouth of the can. It was confusing to him that viewing something as innocent as indulging in refreshments could turn his thoughts sexual, but he had already been trying to muddle his way through the unexpected lust caused by watching Dean clean his car, sweating and wet, panting from the effort. The human just seemed to have that effect on him. “You… You seemed to be tiring yourself out and it is uncomfortably hot out here. I worry that it’s too hot. I could have the Impala clean in just a-“

“Nope!” Dean caught Cas’ wrist when he raised his hand to gesture at the car, inadvertently pulling him a step closer. “Uh uh. I mean, thanks for the offer and all. Really, it’s thoughtful. But I- I dunno, I _like_ washing her. When I’ve got the time and don’t have to take her through a carwash, it’s… it’s calming. Y’know?”

Castiel nodded. He didn’t know, nor did he pretend to understand all of the human’s quirks, but he’d come to accept his preferences for the ‘traditional’ way of doing some things. He’d rather walk to the closest bar on clear nights, he enjoyed doing maintenance upkeep on his many weapons himself and he _much_ preferred the slower way of removing clothing prior to sexual intimacy. 

Suddenly, the memory of Dean’s hands slowly, deliberately undoing the buttons down the front of his shirt and purposefully unzipping the fly on his slacks shot Cas’ concentration completely to hell, and he blinked in surprise when Dean began talking again. 

“You could help if you want.” He said, crushing the empty can and tossing it into the trashcan on the porch. 

“Wouldn’t you prefer to do it yourself? If it’s a practice to calm your nerves-“

“Nah. There’s not much I do on my own that I wouldn’t want you around for.”

This statement brought a flush of heat to Cas’ cheeks and he had to look away from Dean’s eyes, but a small smile crept across his face as he focused on one of the buckets of water and reached for the spare sponge. 

“Easy, hoss! Let’s get you outta that coat first. ” Dean caught his arm and turned him around, steering him towards the open car door. “You’re dressed for Fall in Canada and we’re kinda in the middle of the desert. You’re no good to me passed out from heatstroke.”

The coat was thrown in the back seat and Dean rolled up the sleeves of Cas’ shirt, pushing them above his elbows. Loosening his tie, he pulled him in for a playful peck on the cheek before slipping it over his head and tossing it on top of the coat. “There. God. You really rock the rumpled business casual…” His hands hesitated at Cas’ chest after he undid the first button, his brain attempting to fast-forward the action, imagining popping off the rest of the buttons and removing the shirt entirely. “Hmm. Car first. Right. Here.”

Accepting the sponge, Cas scrubbed softly at the door he stood by and frowned when only the top layer of dirt trickled off. 

Dean laughed. “You gotta put more elbow grease into it, man!”

“I don’t believe human joints excrete their own lubrication, Dean.”

He laughed more. The literal responses always got him and he always found himself grinning around Cas. Moving behind him, he reached around to grab his hands. “I mean you gotta scrub harder, like this.”

The angel cooperatively moved his hands with Dean’s, applying matching amounts of pressure. With every stroke, he found it more and more difficult to concentrate on the slowly dissipating dirt; distracted by the legs against his own, the flexing arms around his sides and the hard chest pressed into his back, heart beating out a steady human pulse.

“See? Wax on, wax off, Castiel-san.”

“I don’t- We aren’t using wax and I’m not-“

“Sorry, I can’t help the references. Even when it’s just you and I know you won’t get it- they control me, sometimes.” He let go of the sponge and hugged him loosely with one arm before stepping back. The contact had begun to make him hard and he really didn’t want Cas to feel the boner pressed into his back and Houdini outta here from embarrassment or whatever it was that caused him to disappear when things started getting good. “Think you can handle that?”

“Yes, of course, it’s simple. But-“ He leaned against the car to look sideways at Dean. “I could have cleaned the entire automobile in this time.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” He removed the sunglasses and his green eyes flashed, catching the hot desert sun at just the right angle when he tilted his head and grinned.  
Cas stared at him and a decision was reached, made for him by the perfect crinkles by Dean’s olive drab eyes and the playful smirk he wore. “That is a valid point, fun is important. Perhaps you should show me once more how to properly scrub the dirt off? With your arms around me like before…”

It took him a moment to comprehend that Cas’ impassive frown may actually be a suggestive expression; the angel equivalent of a Groucho Marx eye waggle. The tip of Dean’s tongue found its way between his front teeth, and he felt that there was a good chance he was going cross eyed. “Uh, yeah, let me do that. See, you wanna make sure you’ve got a good, _firm_ stance.” Stepping behind him, he wrapped one arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him against him with a jerk while the other snaked up to his hands, still holding the sopping wet sponge on the Impala roof. 

“Mmm hmm.” Was all Cas said to this.

Dean let his head sink to Cas’ shoulder, feeling his scruff against his cheek and the heat radiating between them. “Cas, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to initiate something. Right here in plain sight.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps I just want to become more familiar with… Your Impala. Inside and out.”

That’s when the song changed. 

The funky, electric intro of Zeppelin’s _Trampled Under Foot_ beat relentlessly out of the open car door and Dean’s head spun with the sudden humor and lust this song and Cas’ word choice caused him.

 _Greased and slicked down fine, groovy leather trim-  
I like the way you hold the road, mama, it ain’t no sin._

At fifteen, Dean Winchester had lost his virginity to this very song in this very car. John had beat the ever-loving shit out of him for taking the Impala and sneaking off the minute he returned to the motel they’d been ‘living’ at, but it had been worth it. His dad probably wouldn’t even have noticed Dean leaving, but it was hard to miss the empty parking spot where you parked your beloved Chevy combined with your teenage son’s absence. Again, worth it. 

_Trouble-free transmission, helps your oils flow  
Mama, let me pump your gas. Mama, let me do it all._

“Cas…” He had to swallow a deep breath to get his reeling thoughts back under control, and he purred Cas’ name seductively into his ear. “Damn it, Cas. What’s got you so revved up?” As he spoke, he tightened his right hand around Cas’ wrists and let his left hand wander further below his belt, surprised and excited by the rock hard length he encountered, straining against the business slacks he wore. 

A tiny moan escaped Cas’ mouth and he pushed back against Dean. “I don’t… I don’t know. Watching you cleaning the car, and then drinking your beer. Then you insisted on removing some of my clothing. Dean, you have this way of making very commonplace activities inspire… other thoughts.”

“What kind of thoughts?” Dean urged, cupping Cas’ erection firmly and nuzzling at his cheek, hoping to inspire more. He had a pretty good idea what he was implying, but damn it if he wouldn’t enjoy hearing it spelled out.

“Mmm. Sexual. Thoughts about… your mouth. Your lips. Your lips on me and on mine.” He moaned again when Dean began working his hand up and down, stroking him through his pants. “I keep thinking about you… inside of me.”

He froze, not sure he’d heard that last part right.

_Dig that heavy metal underneath your hood-  
Baby, I could work all night, believe I’ve got the perfect tools._

They’d been physical with each other for a few weeks, and it had been a surprisingly comfortable arrangement for both of them. They’d fooled around multiple times, kissed every chance they got and even cuddled as Dean fell asleep and Cas lay contentedly with him. But a combination of Dean’s inexperience with the same sex and Cas’ imposing power and equally imposing innocence had kept the hunter from going for that tantalizing finish line. 

So Cas’ blatant statement jumpstarted all of Dean’s desire like a Casa Erotica clip. 

“Are you serious?”

“Generally, yes.”

Shifting gears immediately, Dean spun the angel around and pushed his back against the frame of the car and kissed him. Hard and longingly. He worked his tongue past Cas’ lips and let his hands roam all across his lean torso while he pressed his knee between his legs. 

Cas had his usual momentary hesitation, stalling into inaction as their kissing progressed but quickly recovered, pushing his tongue encouragingly against Dean’s and winding his fingers through his short hair. 

“Good god, you are so incredibly hot right now.” Dean moaned, breaking the kiss to stare at him, enjoying the flustered blush spreading across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose.

Nodding in reply, Cas took a shaky breath before answering. “I believe it’s from the sun and your body heat combining with mine.” 

Dean laughed, turning his head up and looking at the perfectly blue sky. When Cas unexpectedly kissed his exposed neck, the slightest brush of teeth tracing across the soft flesh, Dean thought he’d lose himself right there, imagining a blown head gasket from the effort of his self-restraint. He grunted, slamming one hand against the side of the Impala and panting at the sky. 

“You’re right. It’s way too hot out here,” He stepped back, pulling Cas with him by his forearms. “Let’s move this to the-“ He’d began to move towards the room, forgetting about the lack of AC, but was stopped by Cas. 

“To the inside of your car.” He said firmly, tugging towards the open door. 

“Yes.” Dean wondered idly if maybe he was in a really elaborate wet dream but decided he didn’t care. He pushed Cas a little harder than he’d intended into the front seat, but really enjoyed the surprised gasp he made as he hit the leather bench and scooted back, making room for Dean. Crawling in after him, he slammed the door and turned the key, feeling the engine turn over and purr beneath them, somehow managing to excite him even more. He flicked the AC to full blast and turned to his angel. 

Cas was kneeling next to him and quickly pulled him into a kiss, wrapped his arm around his neck and leaned back on the bench, pulling Dean on top of him.

_Groovin' on the freeway, gauge is on the red-  
Gun down on my gasoline, I believe I'm gonna crack a head._

Shuddering above Cas, Dean gripped his hair tightly and jerked his head back, licking down his neck and biting softly at his collarbone. His other hand had made short work of the buttons down the front of his shirt, and he pushed it open roughly before starting on his belt. 

Closing his eyes, Cas arched against Dean as the human’s mouth crossed his chest, teeth and tongue assaulting his nipples and making him moan unintelligibly. He grabbed Dean’s shirt, pulling it up until Dean had to sit back and remove it the rest of the way, grinning down at him with dazed, hungry eyes. 

As he straddled Cas’ waist, he jerked the angel's pants down to his thighs, quickly followed by the dark green boxers he wore. Dean pulled the pants and underwear off, dropping them to floor and pushing Cas back against the bench before bending and wrapping his lips around Cas’ fully erect cock. 

“Dean… Dean, that feels… oh my god.” Cas panted, forgetting what words to use and accidentally letting the curse out in his excitement. He gripped Dean’s hair tightly and leaned his head back against the door.

Dean worked his mouth up and down the shaft, pausing at the top every few strokes to run his stiffened tongue across his head, tasting salty precum and moaning against him. 

Cupping his balls in his left hand, Dean watched Cas’ face carefully, examining the ecstasy clearly displayed there, usual apathetic mask completely gone in the heat of passion. 

Removing his mouth, Dean began licking him slowly, up and down, as he moved his right hand down and pressed his index finger against Cas’ entrance. 

The angel’s eyes flew open when the finger dipped inside him and he gritted his teeth but said nothing to stop him.

“Cas, look at me. Tell me if I hurt you, huh?” 

Swallowing, Cas nodded at him, looking into his eyes with adorably wide puppy-dog eyes. “Keep going. And… Kiss me?” 

Dean felt an overwhelming swell of emotions as he leaned up to press his mouth against Cas’, rocking his finger in and out deliberately slow. He grabbed Cas’ cock in his other hand, pumping firmly along his shaft and matching rhythm with the movement inside him. 

Pulling away from the kiss, Cas closed his eyes and panted harder. “Ah… ah, that feels… amazing.”

“Yeah?” Dean nipped at his ear, nuzzling him reassuringly and adding another finger. The gasp this caused made Dean groan lustfully. “Still good?”

“Yes… yes, go faster.” 

It was less than a minute before Dean had three fingers inside of him and Cas was gripping his arm tightly, rocking against the movements of his hand. He actually pouted down at Dean when he stopped, pulling his hands away and quickly undoing his own belt.

“Don’t frown at me like that! I’m just getting started.” He admonished, pulling his own rock hard cock out of his jeans and grabbing Cas’ waist. “Come here.” Bracing a foot on the floor and pulling Cas’ legs around him, he bent to kiss him while he rubbed his wet head against his opening. He groaned against Cas’ mouth and finally pushed into him. 

“Oh fuck, you’re so tight,” Dean panted, his hips shaking with the forced slowness, wanting to shift up and race for the finish line. He threw the brakes completely, forcing himself to stop less than halfway in. “Ah, god. I don’t want to hurt you. I-“

“Dean...” Cas’ voice was strangled and he pulled him back to his mouth, pushing his tongue along his lips and bucking down on his cock. “Don’t stop moving like that. I need you… all the way in.”

“Ah!” They both gasped when Dean thrust forward, burying himself balls deep. He slowly pulled back and pushed back in, working up a tempo and watching Cas closely even as his brain combusted with fireworks and he bit his own lip from the pleasure.

Eventually, Dean was pounding him like a heated piston and both men were panting out each other’s names. 

“Dean, I- I’m going to… Dean!” 

“C’mon, Cas- come for me.” Dean, sweat standing out on his face and lips pursed, reached down, stroking Cas’ throbbing cock in time with his own thrusts. “Come for me, Cas.” 

Throwing his head back and tightening his legs around Dean, Cas gasped his name breathlessly and came to a shuddering release. Warm cum pumped out of him, getting on his stomach and Dean’s hand. 

Dean drooped his head down and increased his speed, moments away from climax himself. He’d only been holding off until he’d finished Cas and now it was like engaging all of his horsepower on the open freeway. 

He collapsed shakily against Cas, pulling slowly out of him. Laying on top of him, he nestled his head in Cas’ shoulder and panted for breath, completely exhausted.

“Dean…”

Drawing calming breath through his nose, he kissed his neck . “Yeah, Cas?” 

“… I love you.” He said it quietly and reservedly, so different from his usual deep, commanding angel timbre. 

Dean immediately leaned up, supporting himself on an elbow and looking directly into Cas’ blue eyes. His golden amulet swung between them. He frowned thoughtfully, still breathing hard. “I love you, too, Cas.” He kissed him softly. “I love you so much.”


End file.
